French Vanilla
by Shadow Kitty Shawol
Summary: SHINee"s Taemin and his friend Kasumi have known each other for years but when Kasumi finds out she's falling for him she doesn't know whether to tell him or not. -By Shawol


"Hey Kasumi!" said Taemin as he approached me at my locker. "Hey Tae." I replied in a tired voice. "What's wrong?" "Just haven't been sleeping well, I've been studying for exams a lot." I took out my history book and my sketch book. "What classes have you been studying for?" He asked after I closed my locker and we started walking. "Math and history." "Did you study for chemistry? We have that big test tomorrow." He asked calmly. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" I replied smacking my forehead. "You can come over tonight and study with me if you would like." "I have work tonight though and I get off late." I answered. "Just come over once you're done, I'm sure I'll still be awake. I'll see you later okay?" He then started walking back to his next class. Taemin and I have been best friend since we were little and we've always told each other everything, except that I have a crush on him. I've liked him since last year but I'm too scared to tell him. His apartment is only a few doors down from mine so we visit each other pretty often. Once he was old enough, his parents got him an apartment and at first he was mad that they kicked him out but when he found out how close I was he cheered up pretty quickly. "I guess it will be good to get some studying in before the test. I sat through the rest of my classes thinking about Taemin. _Ding…Ding…Ding… _The bell rang signaling the end of school. "Finally" I thought to myself.

After work I pulled into my parking spot and started walking to Taemin's apartment. When I got there I knocked on the door and after waiting a little bit the door opened to reveal a shirtless Taemin with red plaid pajama pants standing before me. I felt my cheeks get hot as I blushed at the sight of him. "Hey come on in." He greeted as he let me inside. "Would you like anything to drink?" "No thanks." I stuttered "I'll be back." He replied as he went down the hallway. I sat down on the couch that was pushed up against the wall. I looked around to see his familiar apartment. The walls were painted red with a coffee table in front of the black leather couch. There was a tv on a small table in the corner and a stereo on another table in a corner playing some music. As I looked around Taemin came back in with a white T-shirt on, a cup of coffee and his textbook. "So are you ready to study?" He asked as he sat down next to me with the chemistry textbook. "Ready as I'll ever be." I said. As we started studying he had me do a few problems to make sure I understood what was expected in the chapter. "So do you understand this chapter?" "Yeah I think so." I decided to put the book on the table since we had been studying for a while. After I got up to put the book on the table since we had been studying for a while. After I got up to put the book away and I was walking back I tripped on the rug and fell on top of Taemin. "Tae…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to fall on…" but before I could stand back up and finish my apology, Taemin cradled my face in his hands and kissed me. I wasn't sure how to react. His lips tasted like French vanilla coffee. He broke off the kiss and looked at me curiously. "Are you okay?" "What?" "I asked if you were okay, your face is pretty red." I placed my hands on my cheeks and they felt as if they were on fire. "We'll considering what just happened that doesn't surprise me!" "Oh so you didn't like it?" he asked teasingly. "Shut up." I replied. "Haha Kasumi is embarrassed!" He started teasing. "I am not!" "Then why is your face so red?" "Because you just kissed me!" "Ooo does Kasumi have a crush? Is it Onew?" "….." "Jonghyun?" "….." "Key?" "….." "Minho?" "….." "Who is it?!" "Shut up Tae!" "Haha Kasumi's blushing!" "Shut up!" "Fine fine I'll stop. Let's get back to working shall we?" After about another forty minutes of working Taemin set down the book and looked over. "Kasumi, who do you like?" "What?" I asked confused about where that came from. "Whenever I teased you earlier about having a crush you never answered who it was. So I want to know, who is it?" "Who do you think it is?" "Well it has to be one of hyungs, you always talk to them and they're head over heels for you…"


End file.
